vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vsinger
VOCANESE (formerly VOCALOID CHINA) is a project that develops and promotes Chinese VOCALOIDs. It is headed by Shanghai He Nian, a small Chinese company that was a part of Bplats, Inc.. History To create a strong support for the first Chinese VOCALOID, a contest was held to pick the most popular design. The winning entry would become a VOCALOID, while the runner up entries were included in the VOCALOID promotions.link A second contest was held to find the design of VOCALOID CHINA's next VOCALOID.Index of contest 2 There were 15 winning entries, with the Grand Prize winner becoming a VOCALOID, and the rest as honorable mentions.winner, runners up and honorable mentions On January 31, 2014, it was announced that VOCALOID CHINA ceased activity, but YAMAHA would continue making Chinese VOCALOIDs.http://www.vocaloid.com/news/products/vocaloid_china_closed.html Later, in February 2014, it was confirmed in an interview that YAMAHA was selling the two Chinese VOCALOIDs and four mascots to Shanghai He Nian permanently. The project was launched as VOCANESE once the sales were finalized around March 2014 and the joint between Shanghai He Nian and Bplats ended.http://v.pptv.com/show/sxV29XSzLGrNS7M.html On August 2, 2014, a voice provider contest was launched for one of VOCANESE's existing supporting characters.Ling competition On August 26th, 2014, a new character was introduced along with another voice provider contest. Characters This is a list of the current VOCANESE characters, VOCALOID and supporting cast. Official VOCALOIDs Supporting Cast Media Animation To advertise the VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT, a series of animations were produced to promote the winning entries of the first contest. Concerns Unlike previous drawing contests, the first VOCALOID: CHINA contest had brought concerns. *One of the main issues during the event was that many of the entries had a "Miku formula" based on the successful design of Hatsune Miku. This was not considered new and had been witnessed before in some past VOCALOIDs and art related competitions. VOCALOID:CHINA's contest had been the first time this was truly criticized, since a large number of entries were heavily influenced by past VOCALOIDs. *The names were constructed in the same structure as Japanese VOCALOIDs, where 雅音 means "elegant voice", 宫羽 are 2 notes in ancient Chinese music, same as DO and LA in modern music. This is awkward sounding to a native Chinese speaker and was influenced by the naming styles of the Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs. *The winning entry had an extensive backstory, which no previously released VOCALOID had. While it was not kept, it was used as a starting point. The winner ended up with having one of the most complex and thorough "canon" of any VOCALOID, competing only in terms of complexity with Nekomura Iroha's "Kittyler" story. *In addition, there was also an issue with Mo Qingxian's original design, which was the result of tracing and modifying another artist's work. However, this was only discovered long after the competition and therefore was never an issue at the time of the results.http://i.imgur.com/GwoiOxV.jpg Gallery References External links *Site: VOCANESE *Facebook: VOCANESE *Weibo: VOCANESE *Site: VOCALOID CHINA (defunct) *Site: VOCALOID CHINA project (defunct) Category:Shanghai He Nian Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:Related concepts